Remote collaboration technologies, such as video conferencing software, are used to conference multiple users from remote locations together by way of simultaneous two-way transmissions. However, many conventional systems for performing such tasks are unable to establish communication environments in which participants are able to enjoy a sense of shared presence within the same physical workspace. As such, collaborations and interactions performed over a communications network between remote users can be a difficult task. Accordingly, a need exists for a solution that provides participants of collaborative sessions performed over communication networks with the sensation of sharing a same physical workspace with each other in a manner that also improves user experience during such events.